Not Always a Demon
by Death in a Casket
Summary: Sarafan Raziel has a confrontation with Janos... and wants somthing more from him. Takes place a few years before Janos' death YAOI! I WILL HAVE A NON YAOI VERSION OF THIS LATER!


One: The Blind Man

Raziel rammed his opponent with his elbow causing the other to lose its footing. The fall hardly did any damage to the vampire, as it quickly rose up to dodge another attack, this time to the head. Raziel growled in frustration, the thing was toying with him and him the 'toy'. He needed his sword. His brothers were either injured or still fighting, leaving him to fend for himself. The creature clawed at his head and struck his helmet denting the left side of it. Raziel removed the gold dented helm piece and threw it to the ground, exposing his face to the filthy parasite; he then cracked his knuckles and stood, waiting for it to attack.

Then, suddenly, Raziel began to laugh. Leaving his opponent confused, but not surprised, as it had growled in sudden realization that the man had laughed mockingly at_ him_. It snarled angrily at Raziel, threatened, it lunged at him with power matched only by vampires and knocked them down to the ground. Raziel struggled to shove the beast off of his body, by a stroke of luck his sword lie just a few feet from his hand, if only there was some way to get him off my body, thought Raziel. Then it hit him like a ton of stone. 'Of course,' thought Raziel,' all I need to do is act as if I pledge allegiance and he would release me. Then I'll grab my sword and-'Raziel, shaken out of his thoughts, grabbed the vampire's throat to prevent him from biting his neck.

"Aahhg… beast! No you foul demon I will not let you have your way." Raziel grunted, pain engulfing his hands and arms. The creature smiled deviously at him, then grabbed his neck and heaved Raziel like a rag doll across the battlefield, the beast chased after him like a dog playing fetch with a stick.

"Here I come for you human scum! Die!" Screamed the now blood crazed vampire. 'More like idiotic and wild!' Raziel mentally shrieked, not caring if the comment he made upset it. Just then, his fellow brother, Zephon, ran towards the blasted beast and impaled him with one swift thrust to the chest. Blood poured out of the dead vampire's torso and onto the ground, darkening the dirt and grass.

Zephon put his foot onto the corpses back and slowly pulled out the sharp lance. He sat down next to Raziel cloth and lance in hand, then began to clean the bloodied weapon, Raziel watched silently. His other brothers were now looking for men still alive from the onslaught, apparently Zephon had been the only brother not occupied and decided to aid him with the fight.

The night had carried on with a large celebration, Ale and women being the most important of the party. Massive bonfires were built and many animal skin tents were put in place of the tall pine trees, once standing proudly on this richly covered earth, now used for shelter and places for sitting.

****

The Sarafan Stronghold, their sanctuary and home, the only place that seemed out of reach to the vampires and demons of Nosgoth. The building itself seemed to hold a foreboding sense of dread to all those who live or have lived within its walls. Perhaps the Sarafan aren't as pure and heroic as they say, maybe they're just as evil as the vampires and demons they slaughter and put before the legendary Janos Audron, the so called Devil of all vampires.

'He was the reason for the death of all that I ever loved!' And Raziel was going to be the one to finish him off nice and slow.

"Raziel, are you alright?" Raziel jumped at the voice of his brother Turel. Apparently he hadn't concealed his facial expressions enough for Turel and the others not to see some sort of change in body language, because they were all looking at him strangely.

"I am fine brother." This should keep the others out of questioning, a little white lie, and they'll be forgetting that it ever happened. "I am merely dealing with a matter that is personal- a family matter, if you will." Then Raziel rode on ahead of his brothers to the stronghold, leaving them a bit worried and a certain Turel frustrated.

______________________________________________________________________________

That's it for now folks! Oh, and if you're wondering why I named the chap. The Blind Man:

It's because Raz here is being a B**** and is blinded by his own actions ^_^

NOTE: This is a Janos/Sarafan Raziel Yaoi ficlet!

I WILL ALSO MAKE NON-YAOI VERSION OF THIS! SO ALL NON YAOI LOVERS CALM DOWN!!

But that non yaoi ficlet of this will have to wait mmmk!!?

VAMPKID OUT


End file.
